Mech Shotgun
The Mech Shotgun is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 10 (max 100)|mobility = *135 *4 (weight)|cost = 15 |level_required = 27}} Appearance *It seems to be a reskin of Tactical Police Shotgun with futuristic details and design. Strategy It has devastating damage, good rate of fire, OK ammo and proficient mobility. Tips *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of a good hiding area. *This weapon deals ultimate damage at medium or close range or in maps like coliseum and silent school, as other players have almost no chance to dodge those pellets. *Since it sprays bullets, use this at close range. *Its sheer damage allows you to decimate the health of Battle Mech and Turrets. *Take advantage of its Critical Damage attribute. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Its high mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *Useful for hit-and-run strategies. *Useful for tearing down heavily armored enemies. *Useful when you are using Jetpack, but try not to say far as doing this will reduce its effectivity. *Pair this with Voodoo Snowman, it will be useful. *Useful for damaging fast/mobile targets due to its high damage per pellets. *Melee weapon spammers are no match to this shotgun, as this can deal devastating damage on these enemies from afar. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *This can be used as a "tool" to determine where the invisible enemies are. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use this to encounter Pet Dragon spammers. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *Use this to counter Storm hammer spammers. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *Every shotgun does have an advantage to kill groups with its spread. From killing mobs, to killing enemies, you have to keep in mind of the range of your enemy. The further you enemy is, the further your bullets will spread apart and the less damage you will do. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *This can pick the heavily armored players with ease. *Very useful for spamming. *Play on close range maps (e.g. Pool Party), it will be useful. *As it has an excellent mobility, scoring at 135, use this as your advantage since this allows you to chase down enemies who are retreating. *The is best used in Arena, as this can mow down more than 10 enemies in a single shotgun fire. *Use it in maps where there are many obstacles. This weapon's bullets will hit enemies that won't be able to escape easily. *As it has wall break, use this when the target is hiding in a small shelter or uses a shield. *This weapon deals ultimate damage that the people who are in close range has no chance to escape from its bullets. *As it has anti-regen, this is useful for those who frequently use the Medkit or rely on HP pick-ups. *It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a headshot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. *As it has damage sphere, this is useful when users try to melee you in long range. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack in long range, as the simple shotgun's pellets spread, making this gun useless in long range. Never be fooled though, as its pellets can deal a devastating blow regardless of the range. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Attack its users with Sniper weapon. *If you are grouped with friendly targets, fan out as this is a good crowd controller. *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage. *It is best for the player to back away from an opponent with the Predator while attacking the opponent, as the range on the Predator is very limited when it comes to power. *When encountered a user of this weapon in close ranges. Knock them away from you and finish them off immediately after executing the first action. *Avoid engaging in close range combats on those users. If you do. Try to finish them off with an area damage weapon with/without combined with series of Rocket Jumps. *Attack the user while they are reloading. *Avoid the user at close ranges or within tight spaces. *Its users can't easily hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with sniper or homing weapons. *If they know how to switch weapons, then they are probably better than you and you should probably avoid fire fights with them. *Avoid being in tight hallways since this zone allows the user to suppress you easily in close range. *It has the wall break effect, so enemies can suppress you in tight areas behind cover. Remember to move quickly. Firing sound *Assault Shotgun's Themed *Mech-Themed Trivia *Its normal counterpart shares the efficiency for this weapon. *It is the first shotgun to be unlocked at the Clan Cbest. *It requires 15 to assemble this weapon. *It is based on the Belgian Fabrique Nationale HerstalTPS pump-action shotgun, the improved counterpart of Winchester 1300 Pump-action Shotgun. **Its design is also based on the Winchester Model 1300. **TPS stands for "Tactical Police Shotgun". *There was a joke that describes the Simple Shotgun and the Mech Heavy Rifle having a child, and that was the Tactical Police Shotgun. *Aside from Desert Eagle UP2, this is the only weapon in the game which is named after its real life predecessor. Primary Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Wall Break Category:Wall break Category:Anti-Regen Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Damage Sphere